Sheriff
by SleepingSummer
Summary: I walked in the half crowded bar full of mattresses dressed in dark colored lace dresses and some cowboys with poker cards and chips gambling their hearts out. I walked to the long bar stand and sat down. " What could I get for you darling ?" Said the lady in a cheeky voice, she had a pear like body and a full velvet lace dress on. " The regular" I replied. She nodded and poured


p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"I walked in the half crowded bar full of mattresses dressed in dark colored lace dresses and some cowboys with poker cards and chips gambling their hearts out. I walked to the long bar stand and sat down./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"" What could I get for you darling ?" Said the lady in a cheeky voice, she had a pear like body and a full velvet lace dress on./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"" The regular" I replied. She nodded and poured a half shot of vodka and whiskey into a mental gray shaker. " You know Jack, you should consider taking back your position as sheriff in town. It isn't the same as when it used to be.'' She said while shaking the bottle and looking at me dead in the eye./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"I growled at the thought of why I was no longer the leader of this town." I rather not speak of that right now Claire ". I said. " Come on your not going to let some dwarf clown take over your creation are you ?" said Claire. She poured my drink into a shot glass sighing and shaking her head./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"" You know Claire I-". *bang*. Out of nowhere men who looked like gang members busted throw the door all wear body vest and fully loaded assault rifles. They all started to take different positions around the tables, flipping over the constants making them fall to the ground like dead flies./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"While all the people screamed and fled across the room. I noticed a slightly tall man in the doorway smiling at the mayhem. I knew who he was and I would never forget what he has done./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"I remember being thrown across the room through the big glass window like a baseball. I landed roughly on the gravel. I tried to get up but was pushed back down by a heavy foot./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"" You know Jack you should've known not to trust every eye meet, because you know who will stick to you and leave you to riot in the ground." He said mischievously smirking pushing down on my chest feeling my bones crack from pressure. It was getting hard to breathe like I was suffocating under water. He stopped for one swift moment then pulled out a pistol pointing it at my stomach./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"" No no no no" I begged with all the energy I could gather from my dry mouth./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"" It was nice knowing you Jacky boy" He said. He shot me without hesitation he shot me. Then left me lying there. I started to choke on the velvety liquid that was sweeping out from my mouth. Before I knew it everything went black./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"I looked back up to see him standing right in front of me looking at me with grief./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"" Well, well look at what we have here boys" he said. Looking back at his group of thugs. They all laughed and cackled taunting me. "What do you want Tim" I said his name with venom. " Don't act feisty with me boy you know what I came for". " I was expecting to see you in a casket all bundled up in white silk blankets and in a nice black tex .. dead". He looked at me with disgust and pulled out a glock 17. " How about you say we finish this Jack" he said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"A loud shot was fired but I reacted quickly rolling away from the bullet. I got up on my feet running towards an emergency glass case against the wall. That held a shotgun. I sharply kicked it making the glass fall and picked up the gun pointing it at Tim. He had a shocked facial expression like pacman ghost but turned it into a smirking bastard./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"" How about I end it" I said. The room went silent. All of his men pointing their guns at me waiting for some kind of command. Until the first shot was made. I saw multiple bullets being fired at me like a swarm of hives. I ducked and rolled from corner to corner shooting killing all of the back up men. I stood there looking at Tim dead in the eye like a bull. The room was quiet again besides the splattered blood dripping from the wall./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Till then a single bullet was shot and I dodged it surprising Tim and shot back with my last bullet.. He dropped to the ground on his knees holding his heart coughing up blood. I walked over to him and bent down and said. "Long live the king". Then stabbed him through his chest making his eyes roll back fall backwards./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; margin-left: 36pt; text-align: justify; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"I finally had done what should have been done./span/p 


End file.
